The Binary Coder
by Heize
Summary: Konoha's Bank were hacked by an unknown person without leaving a trace. The public were ignorant of what was happening for the government does not want an uproar. The mission was then assigned to Madara, Itachi and SUMMARY CONTINUATION INSIDE! SASUNARU 3
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Naruto only the plot.

**Pairing/s**: SasuNaru, others will be revealed as the story progresses.

**Rating**: M for _mature _just to be safe...

**Summary**: Konoha's Bank were hacked by an unknown person without leaving a trace. The public were ignorant of what was happening for the government does not want an uproar. The mission was then assigned to Madara, Itachi and Shikamaru and they have dubbed the person behind the hacked cases as 'Binary Coder'. The case was difficult enough without Itachi also having to handle a hormonal teenage Sasuke hell bent in joining AREA 51's ANBU program in order to avenge the murder of the Uchiha Clan and Madara's not helping at all. What will help Itachi in changing Sasuke's perspective in life?

**Author's** **Note**: Hello, everyone! I'm back and have a new story! I still can't find the will to finish 'Even Purebloods Have Dilemmas'. Suggestions and comments are well accepted! It might help me update faster, by the way I already have work...so my updates might be a slow. **I haven't considered a beta reader but if someone's gonna offer, I will accept it. But i don't know the mechanics of a beta reader. **

The Binary Coder

Chapter 1: Mission, Retrieve the Binary Coder alive, a 100%

Everything started on the night of December 12, 2012.

Two, cloaked figures were silently trailing a boy in an orange jacket. The cloaked figures knew that they had the right suspect, for the tracker had pointed at the right cafe and the right computer. For seven weeks they were trying to apprehend the 'Binary Coder' that stole billions of dollars in multiple banks around the globe. They had dubbed the person as a 'Binary Coder' for it seems that when s/he hacks a bank, no traces were left behind.

The first to handle this case were the police but since everything did not make sense to them as to how the money had disappeared without a trace, they passed it to the higher ups which is the FBI. The FBI thinking that the case was only a simple hacking case gave it from one rookie to another. Due, to this case many rookies were disqualified in the FBI program. So, when the days turned to weeks then to months, the FBI turned the case to 'AREA 51' and the case was assigned to the three most brilliant agents namely Itachi, Madara and Shikamaru. It took time before they had figured out how the 'Binary Coder' was able to hack banks without leaving a single trail behind, the answer was the most simple and complicated thing, hacking through binary language, the only language a computer could understand.

Sad to say, they have to start from scratch for there's not much information on binary language on the technical side not even on the internet. It took the team two weeks to figure out how the hacking was done and it took them four weeks to create a tracker and a week of agonizing wait to test out their program in tracing the person responsible for the bank hacking.

So, when the alarms started they looked as to where the hacker was there was silence before frustrating voices were heard. "We are on the furthest northeast of the f*cking city and s/he is on the furthest southwest part?" Madara cursed out loudly while Itachi silently took the materials needed to apprehend said hacker. Then, off they went, leaving Shikamaru to handle the monitoring of the hacker's movement and to keep them updated.

Luckily enough, the hacker was still in the cafe doing his business. Madara had bristled when he found out that the person that had been slipping their clutches was just a mere child but did not voice out his anger. He was an Uchiha for god sakes and Uchihas never loses their composure. He looked at Itachi out of the corner of his eyes and found out that Itachi was amused. Well, he had an inkling feeling that that would be Itachi's first expression. Well, Itachi was the only Uchiha that could balance being an Uchiha and still experience the luxury of a being human, though he does not express it, he's proud of his nephew.

To avoid an uproar both Itachi and Madara waited outside of the cafe for the 'Binary Coder' to leave the place. Now, we come back as to why they are trailing person, waiting for the time to strike a.k.a. when said person arrives home.

Suddenly, said person halted, sniffed the air, peeked behind him and a glint of red eyes where directed at the two hidden figures, then he morphed into a half-demon and high tailed through the dark alley. They were shocked at what they saw but quickly recovered, an Uchiha trait they are proud of.

So, without further ado they ran after the half-demon. Madara was smirking as he opened his which had his sharingan activated. "One thing a prey must not do when faced with an Uchiha, never give chase", stated Madara with controlled excitement in his voice and Itachi answered with a 'hn' and just like Madara his sharingan was activated. Both of them were controlling their excitement with the chase for it was a bad thing for an Uchiha to be excited, who knows the next time they come around, Konoha would be in flames.

There was another big reason why they were assigned with this mission, it was not only about their intelligence but also the instincts they were born with. Every Uchiha was born a predator and when they set their eyes on a target, it is a 100% catch. So, when they were given a mission, it was like saying 'consider it done' even before the mission started.

The excitement was already building within Madara and Itachi and they were holding it off with utmost concentration while being hot on the tract of said 'Binary Coder' now turned to 'Prey' in the eyes of the Uchihas. Yes, that was a bad sign for them but they were both known to be at the brink of their sanity when it comes to chasing out 'Preys'. Even thought they were at the brink of their sanity, their performance wasn't anything less.

The prey jumped out of a gate, so did the Uchihas. He rounded a corner, so did the Uchihas. Then they suddenly stopped when the 'Prey' stopped at and edge of a flyover. Warning bells were alarming in the Uchihas' brains and they were brought back to their normal selves, well as normal as they can be.

The prey faced them with an angry snarl, his hair was blond while the fur of his ears were red and black at the tips. Red demonic eyes were watching the two Uchihas' movements, readying himself to bolt when the need arises. " ", said the half-demon with spite in his voice as he continued " "

"Shikamaru, we need translation here..." spoke Itachi in his mic.

The prey hissed at them and jumped out of the flyover. Madara and Itachi again gave chase but when they came to the edge of the flyover they stopped the chase. They could not go any further for the half-demon was already too far and there were a lot of spectators and AREA 51's motto is to be as discrete in apprehending their suspects, so that the community's balance would not be destabilized.

"Itachi, the translation is 'Uchihas, I did not do wrong to your kind.'" said Shikamaru through the mic.

"..."

"Hello? Itachi? Madara?"

"..."

"What happened?" questions Shikamaru through the mic.

"We failed..." answered Madara with disbelief in his voice. He had no expected this outcome. He had worked in AREA 51 for centuries and Itachi a few centuries after him and they had never failed a single mission before. Not on a solo mission and mostly not on a team mission and because of the brat of a half-demon they had failed. No one in the Uchiha family had ever failed a mission before. Not even is great grandfather's father and so on and so forth.

"Uncle, he escaped and that concludes the first failure in the Uchiha's Legacy." was Itachi's bland statement that had Madara's world crumbling.

"Uh...it wasn't really a total failure, right? You did get to see the 'Binary Coder's' face, right?" was the statement through their their headset.

"Shikamaru, the mission was to retrieve Binary Coder alive." countered Itachi. He was truly amused with what happened today. Everything that happened was truly unexpected, though the first failure in the Uchiha's Legacy was truly a sting in their god almighty pride it was overshadowed by how the events turned out. He had hoped that the mission would not be transferred to another team for he had learned to love this mission. Well, he was an Uchiha and no one can say 'no' to an Uchiha. If ever they plan to transfer this mission to another team, he would crush everyone that stood in his path. He was about to walk away when he noticed that his eccentric uncle had not budge an inch. 'The impact might be stronger for him, his life was the Uchiha's Legacy.' thought Itachi darkly, he gave his uncle a few minutes to recover his pride before saying "Uncle, we are late for dinner, very late. I had not prepared dinner, yet and I'm sure Sasuke will make this reason enough to push his ideals in signing up in the ANBU program for AREA 51."

"Hn" was the reply that Madara gave to Itachi as they started to walk away.. Their auras were gloomy to say as evidence with the way people were distancing themselves from the aura sphere that the Uchihas created. Well, Madara's aura was much more gloomier compared to Itachi. "Why not just let Sasuke join the ANBU program? We do need more able personnel, Itachi."

"He's not yet suited for the ANBU program, Uncle and we both know why he's no suited for it, yet."

Madara let out a sigh before he replied solemnly while facing the starless sky "In our line of work those things are bound to happen, it just means that we should get to them first before they off us. That's why we should get stronger than we are now...to protect the person we cherish the most."

Please review! I love reviews!


	2. Chapter 2 Part One

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Naruto only the plot.

**Pairing/s**: SasuNaru, others will be revealed as the story progresses.

**Rating**: M for _mature _just to be safe...

**Summary**: Konoha's Bank were hacked by an unknown person without leaving a trace. The public were ignorant of what was happening for the government does not want an uproar. The mission was then assigned to Madara, Itachi and Shikamaru and they have dubbed the person behind the hacked cases as 'Binary Coder'. The case was difficult enough without Itachi also having to handle a hormonal teenage Sasuke hell bent in joining AREA 51's ANBU program in order to avenge the murder of the Uchiha Clan and Madara's not helping at all. What will help Itachi in changing Sasuke's perspective in life?

**Author's** **Note**: Hello Everyone! I didn't know I'd be able to update in one week! **Many thanks to my First Ever Beta-Reader, Shadow-hunter93 who offered her talent to me.** I really appreciate your help with this story. Hopefully, you'll be my first and last Beta-Reader because for me you are really GOOD!

**SAD** is interacting two entities, in this story it is use to combine business and program/software. SAD is the technical document of the program that's to be signed by the commissioner of the program if he approved of it or not.

**To my first 3 Reviewers who caught up to my story's status as complete:** kma3000, JaydenNara, Shadow-hunter93 I deeply apologize for the mistake I made. So, I dedicate this chapter to the 3 of you.

sugardash: and more you shall receive! ^.^

AJ Lexie: Suspense is what makes the story more interesting :). When I was checking the alert list of 'The Binary Coder' I saw your account name on it. I'm glad to know that you found your way back to my story.

The Binary Coder

Chapter 2: The Dork and the Genius, Aren't They the Same? Clash, Part 1

It was a Monday, the first day of the long semester and Sasuke was already furious. He did not want to go to university and still Itachi managed to convince him. Yes, he was sixteen year old and already in his 3rdyear in college. He could have graduated ages ago, if not for his 10 major subject _failures_. He was a _genius_, an _Uchiha_, and Uchihas _never_ fail.

So, the question now is 'Why was all of this happening?' There's only one answer to that question and that is Itachi. It seems that on the day of submission, his project/s or thesis/theses 'magically' disappears. When this began, he tried delivering earlier than the deadline and still they 'magically' disappeared. He had tried everything to protect his works, like passwords, security alert, asking a classmate to hide it and more, but still they 'magically' disappear.

All of these 'magical' disappearances could be associated to one person and that is Itachi. He knew Itachi had something to do with it, but without solid evidence he could not accuse him of theft in relation to his project/s or thesis/theses. He was an Uchiha and he would not make any accusation without a solid ground. Itachi, knew about this and so he took advantage it. Sasuke could still remember the first disappearance of his work.

_Month: XX_

_Day: XX_

_Year: XXXX_

_Time XX:XX_

_Sasuke was preparing for school when he noticed the disc labeled SAD a.k.a. his project was missing. Checking his watch, he had about 45 minutes to either look for the disc or create another copy of it. Knowing that the later solution saves more time and energy, Sasuke booted up his PC while taking out a blank disc and inserting it into the disc-tray._

_When Sasuke opened the folder where his SAD file was located, it was empty. 'Okay, I'm just seeing things...more like seeing nothing.' thought Sasuke as he tries to suppress his raging panic. He backtracked then opened the folder. "It is empty," said Sasuke to no one._

_"Sasuke, aren't you done with your business?" questioned Itachi as he entered Sasuke's room._

_Sasuke snapped his gaze towards Itachi, Sharingan activated showing the frustration and panic in his eyes. "My project is gone." told Sasuke in an accusing tone towards Itachi though he did not mention that Itachi was his prime suspect._

_Itachi made eye contact with Sasuke, blinking once then twice, seemingly surprised with the incident. Itachi then moved towards Sasuke's side, bending slightly so that the monitor's eye-level with him. "You didn't create a back-up of it?" questioned Itachi in a composed manner and a tiny hint of disappointment in his voice, as he made eye contact with Sasuke._

_Sasuke felt guilty for suspecting Itachi, so he looked away before answering "This is my back-up. I didn't create any external back-up save for the disc that disappeared." He was angry at himself for disappointing Itachi._

_"Can't you create another project?" questioned Itachi solemnly._

_"No, it is to be passed today and I made that project for 3 weeks. I can't -", Sasuke paused as he checked his watch before continuing"make it in less than 15 minutes."_

_Itachi then let out a sigh before straightening up as he told Sasuke "Don't worry. I'll talk to your-"_

_"You don't have to, Aniki. It was my fault. I should be the one to clean-up this mess." interrupted Sasuke hurriedly as he packed his things._

_"Are you sure? Isn't that project the one Asuma-sensei as-"_

_"Yes, you don't have to worry."_

_"There's a big chance that you will fail if I don't-"_

_"No need to worry. Ja ne..."_

Yes, Sasuke did feel guilty in accusing Itachi even though he did not voice out his suspicion, the first time his work 'magically' disappeared. But, similar scenarios kept happening and so his suspicion grew until he was finally sure that Itachi had something to do with it. The sad thing is, even though he already knew that Itachi was the culprit, Sasuke had no solid evidence to backup his suspicion. So,all he can do was sit back and endure.

Sasuke was preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't notice that he was about to collide with someone in the university's hallway. That someone was also pretty busy with his 20x20x20 rubik's cube to notice Sasuke. And so, as expected they crashed into each other. Sasuke caught himself and managed not to fall on his bum while the other was not so lucky.

Sasuke's sharingan was blazing behind his contacts, that he was sure of. He was about to seriously beat-up the person that collided with him, but he froze when his eyes landed on the person sprawled on the floor. Only, one word entered his mind 'beautiful.' _'What? I did not just think this dork is beautiful.'_ thought Sasuke as he gazed at the sprawled person.

A mop of unruly blond hair, slightly covered huge, cerulean eyes that were behind thick glasses, which were now askew due to the collision. His oval shaped face was scrunched up in pain as he held his right wrist, one cerulean eye closed. The guy was wearing an over-sized orange jacket partnered with denim blue pants and black sneakers. His 20x20x20 rubik's cube had shattered into pieces on the floor.

'_Definitely, not beautiful he is more on the dork side._' Sasuke argued with himself but a voice at the back of his head said._'Yes, denial's the first stage of The Five Stages of Falling in Love.'_

'_There are no Five Stages of Falling in Love, I think what you are trying to say is 'The Five Stages of Grief by __Elisabeth Kübler-Ross._' countered Sasuke, not waiting for the unknown voice to fight back he said "Usuratonkachi, watch where you're going."

"What! Teme Uchiha, and my name's not usuratonkachi. It's Uzumaki Naruto." Screamed the boy sprawled on the ground.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed upon hearing the boy call his family name 'bastard'. '_This means war! No one ever messes with an Uchiha._' Sasuke thought fiercely. He had not wondered how the boy knew his name, not that he was boastful but he was very popular in school. Not a single soul in Konoha University doesn't recognize his family name as well as him in person. So, like any Uchiha that was provoked Sasuke glared at the person and the person glared back. After a few seconds Sasuke smirked, broke the eye contact, and walked straight ahead without looking at the person, with the trademark "Hn..." In other words 'You're not worth my time.'

"Fucking teme..." Whispered Naruto as Sasuke passed by him.

'_Endure Sasuke, endure...When you pass this stage you can rightfully call yourself an Uchiha._' Sasuke told himself. When Sasuke was further down the hall he heard the angered cry of Naruto "My rubik's shattered!"

It took a while for Naruto to gather all the pieces of his shattered rubik's cube. Once all of the shattered pieces was gathered he bolted towards the Guidance Office for the print out of his schedule, and he thanked all the gods in existence that he didn't get lost. Even though everything went smoothly the result was still the same, he was late for his first class at Konoha University.

Now, Naruto was standing in the hallway outside of his first class. Don't get the wrong idea here, he wasn't standing outside because the teacher got mad at him for being late. It's just that, he didn't want to go inside because he was late. Thinking that he was already wasting precious time and money Naruto prayed '_Kyuubi onii-sama, wherever you might be at the moment. Please pray for my soul in this journey of mine at Konoha University._' Then he collected himself and pushed the door open. "Sensei, I'm sorry for being late on my first day of school." Spoke Naruto, his head bowed down, not daring to look at the face of his sensei who was surely furious because he interrupted his class.

"Ah, you must be Uzumaki Naruto." The teacher spoke softly before continuing. "My name's Umino Iruka your homeroom and SAD teacher. Now, please take your seat beside...Uchiha-san."

Upon hearing the name 'Uchiha, Naruto quickly scanned the crowd of students and saw the person he just bumped into that caused him to lose much of his precious time. "TEME!"

"Hn, dobe..."


	3. Chapter 2 Part Two

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Naruto only the plot.

**Pairing/s**: SasuNaru, others will be revealed as the story progresses.

**Rating**: M for _mature _just to be safe...

**Summary**: Konoha's Bank were hacked by an unknown person without leaving a trace. The public were ignorant of what was happening for the government does not want an uproar. The mission was then assigned to Madara, Itachi and Shikamaru and they have dubbed the person behind the hacked cases as 'Binary Coder'. The case was difficult enough without Itachi also having to handle a hormonal teenage Sasuke hell bent in joining AREA 51's ANBU program in order to avenge the murder of the Uchiha Clan and Madara's not helping at all. What will help Itachi in changing Sasuke's perspective in life?

**Author's** **Note**: I really tried making this chapter longer but I've been busy with work. TT_TT Still, it is longer compared to other chapters~! ^.^ Anyways, this chapter had not been beta-read. My, beta-reader is currently MIA. Shadow-hunter93 where are you?

AJ Lexie: Good for you! ^.^

Shadow-hunter93: Even though my last chapter was your first beta-read. I really like it. ^.^ Comeback to me soon.

skyglazingMaro: Oh! We met again! I remember you in my story "Even Purebloods Have Dilemmas". I'm really sorry about that story. TT_TT By the way, all will be revealed in due time, the culprit of the missing projects of Sasuke.

sugardash: And here's the epic meeting part 2.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND I PRESENT TO YOU THE PART TWO OF CHAPTER 2**

Since, it is Christmas can you leave your reviews? Please? ^.^

The Binary Coder

Chapter 2: The Dork and the Genius, Aren't They the Same? Clash, Part 12

As soon as the word bastard registered in the minds of Naruto's classmates, Naruto felt that he was inside a volcano due to the glares from he received from them. '_Kyuubi onii-sama, please...really please pray for my soul. For it seems even in collage there are still fan-girls and there's also a new group I call fan-boys. To top it all of, I insulted their Prince. So Kyuubi oniis-sama, where ever you may be, do pray for my soul._' Naruto prayed in his mind as he went to seat beside Sasuke.

The journey besides Sasuke's seat was like the walk towards the place where you are to be crucified. Insults of all kinds were thrown at him as he went towards his designated place. Yes, he liked to describe it as such as he thought _'Now, I know how the people that were about to be crucified on the B.C. Time felt.'_

_"_Who does he think he is insulting Sasuke-sama?_" _Naruto heard one of the fan-boys whisper furiously.

"Look at the clothes he is wearing, and the glasses! Who in the hell in this time and age wears them?" Another girl whispered to a friend that sat beside her.

Naruto heard all their insults, not that they were really trying not to let them be heard by him. Well, even though they try to be discreet he could still hear them, after all he does have sensitive ears. It is just a part of who he was. Even with all the insults thrown at him not once did Naruto gave them the satisfaction of bowing his head in shame. He was a proud creature after all, especially when it was not his fault to begin with. Heck, he was still mad at the bastard for ruining his 20x20x20 rubik's cube. It was worth two months of allowance, he had not eaten most of the time just to save for that damn cube and here comes the bastard who broke it.

Sure, Naruto had not blamed the bastard entirely of the situation of his 20x20x20 rubik's cube but then that bastard called him a _useless idiot_. Naruto knew he was partly to be blamed when he clashed into Sasuke, he was already ready to let it go but then why, why does Sasuke have to insult him. _'Well, it might be a normal greeting whenever an Uchiha is involve. Yeah, right! Who does greet someone with a dobe or usuratonkachi? Damn...an Uchiha of course, because they think that they are all high and mighty. Assholes think that they are the perfect beings God created.'_ argued Naruto with himself as he grouchily sat himself beside the Uchiha.

"Now that everyone's here and settled I would like -" while Iruka was doing the first day routine that composed of introduction with the subject, policies and more, Naruto was having a one-sided argument with Sasuke.

Naruto was thumping his head on his table as he suddenly asked no one in particular, "Why do I have to sit beside a _bastard?_" fan-girls and fan-boys be damned. Naruto did not care that he feels the heat waves coming from the groupies. Even though, he really did not like to draw attention to himself in the past especially in the future but right now he just did not care. He just wanted to express his sorrow and wallow in his luckless day.

A throbbing nerve appeared on Iruka and Sasuke's forehead, Iruka because Naruto was not listening to what he was discussing and disrupting the class with his loud voice. Sasuke, because he was insulted again and this time he did not do or say anything to be insulted, save for the fact that he is an Uchiha.

"...like being interrupted. Now, for your project I-"

Another round of Naruto smashing his head on his table happened as he voiced out angrily "I had been good kid today. I helped the elderly cross the street. I bought a balloon for the kid who lost his'. I cleaned my room. Still, I met a _bastard_ and had to sit beside him. I don't want to have-" Naruto was not able to finish his sentence because Sasuke could not take it anymore.

_'I may be born an Uchiha and that means I have high tolerance when it comes to insults directed at me, but this person just know where to push the buttons.' _thought Sasuke as he cut-off Naruto rudely, _"Dobe, _I am here and I can hear your street rat attitude from miles away. In case you had not noticed, I truly do not want to sit beside you. Besides your last name starts with a 'U' like mine not including the fact that you were late. The sitting arrangement is in alphabetical order, _that _is why you have to sit beside me._"_

_"_The project will be in pairs, I will -_" _two popping nerves appeared on Iruka's forehead. Yes, Iruka was about to blow. There were two students in his class not listening to what he was discussing.

Naruto was dumbstruck with what Sasuke had told him. His eyes were round as saucers as he stared at Sasuke, his mouth was trying to formulate words to counter what Sasuke had said while at the same time looking like a fish out of its natural habitat.

Using his peripheral vision Sasuke was able to catch Naruto's idiotic expression, smirking at that Sasuke then added tauntingly, "What? Cat got your tongue?"

Unknowingly to Sasuke most of his fans were taking pictures of his sexy side glance smirk while others were about to faint from blood loss. There was only one person that seems to be immune to this and that is Naruto the school's dork. Without further ado, Sasuke returned his eyes and ears to Iruka.

"TEMMEEE!" growled Naruto as he suddenly stood up from his seat, knocking it off.

Naruto's scream was music to his ears because it means he had won again but then, he smelt an unnatural smell that, one that made the hairs at the the back of his neck stand. It was not an unpleasant smell, contrary it was heavenly. It was smells of forest and something unidentifiable to him at the moment. He was about to close his eyes and bask upon its sensation when realization hit him as one thought entered his mind '_The smell of a hanyou!'_

Sasuke turned his gaze back at Naruto, his eyes narrowed upon Naruto's once cerulean eyes turned purple and his pupils were about to become slits. Quick as lightning without getting off his chair, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's neck, almost crashing his windpipe in the process and lifting him off his feet.

When Sasuke was sure that Naruto had returned to his human appearance he quickly let it go which caught Naruto off guard. The change in Naruto's appearance did not last a second as Sasuke made sure of that. _"Cough... Cough... _Damn you!_"_hissed Naruto while massaging his aching throat.

Sasuke paid no mind to Naruto's insult as his brain raked through all the possibilities as to how a _hanyou_ was roaming around unsupervised. It was not like they are the destructive type, just that they tend to do unsuspected things that could reveal the Area 51's secret which is, there were other higher beings in existence that could easily crush human society. Which would then bring fear to the humans who thought that there race were the supreme ones.

In fact, Konaha's First War started due to human's fear of the unknown which were called the demons, to which Sasuke think was plain stupid. Why create a war when there was nothing to start with? Sasuke had relatives that were there in the war and up until now lives to tell the tale and all their version the same which was 'Humans started it for fear that their race would end due to us demons who were far older, stronger and wiser than theirs.' Those words might sound arrogant but still it was the truth.

Tracing back history, there had been no accounts of human life form for 10,000 years since the world began. The first to emerge were demons 1,000 years since the world began before that no records were found. Since, the first recording were of the demons. Although, there were fossils of cockroaches before the demons themselves emerged. So, for 9,000 years humans did not exist. When they emerged, they had not known that there were demons while the demons knew of their existence. So, when the humans knew of the demons they had declared war. The humans knew they were no match for the demons so they resorted to poisons, killing pregnant demons, baby demons and more. It was a good thing that demons were able to create a spell that were able to erase the memories of humans.

**'**_Those sneaky humans...if ever they start another war, I would not hesitate to annihilate them all. Even though there is currently a secret alliance between humans and demons that's why Area 51 existed, I would not hesitate to break that alliance if one of them turns out to be a traitor._**' **thought Sasuke as he stared at the whiteboard heatedly. Now, the problem is this _hanyou. _They are creatures born from a human and demon parent. Due to their human blood, they are more prone to emotions which is what triggers them to release their demonic powers. Such, event could be disasterous for it could expose the demon society. Thinking about it, Sasuke could not fathom how a demon could ever stay with a human. There are just too much risk involve when a demon chooses a human for a mate.

Nevertheless, Sasuke had to do something about this. Someone, had to watch over the _dobe_. He could just tell Itachi that he had found a _hanyou _running on the loose. Then again, this might be the chance he had been waiting for, to prove that he was already fit in the ANBU program.

_'Damn, those two. Even though they had shut-up they still aren't listening. Now, it is payback time. If they hate each other so much then it would be good to pair them up!' _thought Iruka heatedly as he shouted "Now for the pairing! I would like to pair -"

"Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto..." voiced out Sasuke at the same time Iruka said the same names.

Review my work please?~!


End file.
